The present invention relates to an articulated connection or joint which embodies seals formed by opposed pairs of Belleville springs and more particularly relates to an articulated connection of the type formed by interposing a first member between and pivotally connecting it to spaced apart parallel portions of a second member by means of a pivot pin extending through axially aligned holes located in the first member and in the parallel portions of the second member.
The use of pairs of opposed Belleville springs as seals for preventing foreign material from entering between a pivot pin and a bushing in an articulated connection is known. However, because the effectiveness of Belleville springs as seals depends upon the opposed pairs thereof being installed under a predetermined amount of compression, such use of Belleville springs has heretofore been restricted to articulated connections where the manufacturing tolerances of the members to be connected together are such as to ensure the nominal gap between those parts between which the springs are to be installed is maintained small enough to keep the springs properly compressed. One area where the use of Belleville springs as seals has become popular is in the articulated connections between the links of tracks for track-laying tractors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,346 issued to Simpson et al on Aug. 21, 1962 discloses a track hinge connection wherein such a use of Belleville springs is exemplified.